


A mother’s tears

by bemebefree



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: Crying, Moms crying, Sadness, idk - Freeform, it is hard to tag on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemebefree/pseuds/bemebefree
Summary: I can’t write a Scottish accent. I’m sorry.
Kudos: 1





	A mother’s tears

“MARGARET! VIOLET!” they could hear the steal in their mother’s voice. They had only heard her like that a few times. But each time was scarred in their memory.

With heads bowed they faced their mother, but would not look her in the eye. They couldn’t, they couldn’t look at the pain there. They couldn’t face the fact that they caused that pain. That after this is over their mother will go to her special place and cry. How their gentility mother shatters under the weight of old wounds.

Letty and Maggie weren’t perfect children. They tended to be rebellious, they were McAllens after all. But one thing they never did was disappoint their mother. She had been disappointed enough for a life time.

_“Go play out side darlings, we have to talk to your mother.” Behind their aunt sat their mother at the table she looked so empty. It wasn’t until that night they new why. When they crawled out of bed only to see their mother sobbing. They went back to their own beds silent that night. And as they grew older made it their personal goal never to be the reason Their mother cried._


End file.
